Rolling girl
by velvetcat09
Summary: Hidupku rumit penuh masalah. Hampir satu angkatan membenciku, tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku, mungkin sekitar 75% dari angakatan yang membenciku, sisanya? Pura-pura tidak kenal dan tidak mau ikut campur. Read A/N first.


**Rolling Girl **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rolling Girl (Music) © Wowaka**

**Hatsune Miku © Crypton Future Media**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA corp. **

**A/N: T untuk kata-katanya, AU, SongFic, Gakuen, kalau bisa dibilang; sedikit OOC (Atau Full OOC?), Sakura's POV, bisa dibilang tentang kehidupan Sakura lebih tepatnya emosinya, Death Chara. **

~~xxXxx~~

_A rolling girl is always in a dream. _

_That never will be coming true. _

Sakura Haruno, perempuan, umur 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMU. Anak tunggal, hidup sendiri di desa Konoha, kedua orang tua ada di luar kota. Bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Tambahan, anak baru dan yang paling dibenci.

Ibu dulu selalu menceritakanku, tentang putri dari negri impian. Semua orang menyayanginya, semuanya peduli akan dirinya. Anak kecil yang masih belum tahu apa-apa mudah saja kau doktrin dengan kata-kata manis dan imajinatif seperti itu. Dan semakin besar umurku, semakin aku mengerti akan yang namanya realitas.

_There's so much noise inside her little head. _

_She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around!_

Hidupku rumit penuh masalah. Hampir satu angkatan membenciku, tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku, mungkin sekitar 75% dari angakatan yang membenciku, sisanya? Pura-pura tidak kenal dan tidak mau ikut campur. Begitu banyak hal di pikiranku, berkicauan tiada henti. Walau kuacak-acak rambut merah mudaku, menjambaknya, berharap rasa sakit itu mampu menghilangkan kicauan masalah di kepalaku. Percuma, kalimat demi kalimat sindiran orang lain terus berputar bagai rekaman rusak yang terus memutarkan isinya tanpa henti. Memori menyebalkan yang tak mau hilang.

"_No problems." the word comes out so light. _

_But in return it's gone to the air?_

Ada segelintir orang yang masih sedikit peduli denganku. Ambil contoh saat aku diejek nyaris satu kelas, 1 atau 2 orang akan berkata "Tidak apa-apa." atau "Abaikan saja." dengan ringannya. Tanpa tahu bagiamana rasanya ada di posisiku. Biarkan saja, tidak usah peduli, bualan yang pada akhirnya tidak akan ada artinya. Kata-kata itu akan menghilang ditelan suara kicauan 75% angkatanku.

_It's a mistake, what a mistake?_

_It's a matter of finding, the add one out in the end, _

_It rolls again!_

Mereka bilang itu adalah kesalahanku. Kalau begitu apa salahku? Jawab aku, apa salahku pada kalian? Persetan dengan kesalahan, aku tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada kalian. Bilang saja kalian membenciku, lalu selesai masalah kita. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya, percuma bertanya kepada mereka. Pertanyaanku dijawab hanya harapan yang berujung kehampaan. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk tetap meneruskan jalanku. Mengambil serpihan di belakangku dang menaruhnya di depanku. Biarkan itu berjalan terus, semua yang ada di luar tidak akan berhenti untuk membantuku memindahan serpihan tersebut. Hidup berjalan terus.

_One more turn, one more turn. _

_Each day I will be rolling one more time. _

Bangun, sekolah, diejek, dikerjain, pulang, makan, tidur. Setiap hari kulakukan hal yang sama. Berputar bagai bumi yang kupijak. Satu hari sama saja satu putaran dan itu berputar terus. Jangan berhenti, karena yang lain pun tidak akan berhenti. Jalani hidupmu, karena tidak ada yang akan membantumu untuk menjalani hidupmu. Mereka membencimu, terima kenyataan itu Sakura. Itu pilihanmu saat kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu di Konoha dan tanpa sengaja mereka mengetahui rahasia bagaimana kau dilahirkan.

_So she says, so she says._

_As she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words. _

Itu pilihanku, aku yang memutuskan. Terimalah kenyataan itu, kau dibenci tanpa sebab yang jelas selain mereka menganggapmu manusia yang tidak diharapkan. Pilihanku, keputusanku, sadari itu, Sakura. Kepalaku terus memutar kata-kata bahwa itu jalan hidup yang sudah kupilih. Terpisah dari orang tua, ketahuan dan dibenci, itulah hidup yang telah menjadi takdirku. Biarkan itu berputar, biarkan itu berakhir sendirinya. Jalani saja semampumu.

_Are you ready yet? Not so ready yet. _

_The future is still so far away to me, _

Apakah aku sudah siap menghadapi kematian? Belum terlalu siap, kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, akhir dari putaranku. Di depanku masih ada putaran sama yang masih ingin kujalankan. Masa depan mungkin masih ada, tidak ada yang tahu akan masa depan. Sekarang kau dibenci, di masa depan kau dipuja. Siapa tahu? Jalani saja selagi kau mampu, Sakura. Kehidupanmu di Konoha masih berlanjut.

_So I'm holding my breath, just now. _

Dan untuk sekarang, aku akan menjalaninya. Mengambil serpihan di belakang dan meletakkannya di depan. Berulang kali walau hasil yang kudapat tetap sama, biarkan saja hal itu. Untuk sementara aku akan bertahan dan terus melanjutkannya. Berputar setiap harinya, berharap pada masa depan yang menanti. Hidupmu belum berakhir, Sakura.

_A rolling girl is faraway in Wasteland. _

_Beyond the colours you can't reach. _

Sakura Haruno, mereka bilang aku mausia buangan. Tempatku bukan bersama mereka. Tempatku jauh dibalik warna-warna dunia, tak akan bisa kau jangkau. Mereka bilang tempat buangan, itulah dimana aku seharusnya berada. Buanglah kalau begitu, bulanglah harga diriku, tapi jangan jiwaku. Biarlah harga diriku kau injak-injak dan buang. Tapi biarkan jiwaku tetap bersama ragaku. Aku membutuhkannya.

_Those overlapping voices in the air. _

_She mixes them all around, she mixes them all around!_

"Manusia buangan, tempatmu bukan disini!" "Pergi yang jauh, sembunyilah dibalik warna-warna dunia kami!" mereka tertawa dengan meninggalkan suara-suara di udara sekitarku. Rekaman rusak yang terus berputar. Persetan dengan kata-kata kalian, biarlah kata-kata itu teracak dalam pikiranku. Buatlah kacau balau dari pada diputar terus menerus. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"_No problem." the word came out so light. _

_But now it vanished without a trace._

"Jangan pedulikan kata-kata mereka, nak. Jangan kau masukkan ke hati." jangan memberi harapan kosong kepada anakmu sendiri. Aku tidak percaya akan kata-katamu walau kau ibuku. Kau tidak tahu rasanya di posisiku, kau tak mau tahu bukan? Kau mana mau sayang terhadap anak tiri hasil hubungan gelap suamimu dengan wanita lain? Biarlah sudah kata-kata itu menguap di udara. Perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak, toh aku tidak membutuhkan kalimat-kalimat persetan itu. Akan kujalani hidupku di Konoha sampai kuputuskan akhirnya dan aku berhenti berputar.

_She said that "I don't give a damn._

_So let's 'cause some mistake with me."_

_She tempts me on this hill road. _

"Sakura, kau tidak tertekan dengan ejekkan semua orang?" perhatian palsu. "Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Biarkan ejekkan mereka berjalan karena aku pun tidak akan berhenti untuk menangis di jalan hanya untuk meratapinya." jawaban tegas yang selalu kuulang bila ada yang pura-pura perhatian terhadapku. Suatu saat ada yang bertanya, "Mereka bilang kau punya salah terhadap mereka, kenapa tidak meminta maaf?". Sambil tertawa aku berkata, "Aku tidak peduli, kalau mereka menganggapku memiliki salah terhadap mereka, kenapa aku tidak membuat kesalahan yang lainnya? Ujungnya juga sudah dapat dipastikan, sudah terlihat polanya. Jadi biarkan saja, jalani dan berputarlah terus. Tunggu saja masa depan yang menanti." "Kenapa tidak mencoba berhenti?" pertanyaan bodoh. "Kenapa harus? Jalani saja, mau seperti gunung tercuram yang pernah ada pun teruskan saja tanpa harus memikirkan masalah di belakangmu." dan anak itu meninggalkanku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_One more time, one more time. _

"_I beg you to role me one more time." _

Tidak lama lagi, aku tahu itu. Waktuku tidak banyak, untuk sekarang, jalankan terus hingga pada akhirnya kehidupanku sebagai Sakura Haruno, perempuan yang paling di benci di sekolah berhenti dan jalan setapak di depanku hancur berkeping-keping. Kumpulkan serpihan-serpihan di belakang, pasang di depan selagi aku masih bisa. Ayo, teruslah, Sakura.

_So she says, so she says._

_As she lays the meanings of it to unspoken words. _

Tidak lama lagi, kumohon berjalan teruslah. Kehidupan yang ini tak akan kuulang lagi. Biarlah memori hidup sebagai manusia buangan dan dibenci hancur bersama raga ini. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, biarkan aku memutarnya kembali hidupku. Biarlah aku bersandar dulu terhadap kenyataan yang tak terucap, tidak akan lama. Aku tahu itu.

_Are you ready yet? Just a moment. _

_Its nearly should be here to show me something. _

Dia berkata kembali, "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk kembali kepadaKu?" "Sedikit lagi." sedikit lagi aku akan sampai pada masa depanku. Biarkan aku sampai dulu, biarkan aku melihatnya dulu untuk sesaat. Dan Kau boleh mengambil apa yang dulu milikMu setelah itu. Sebentar lagi.

_So I'm holding my breath, just now. _

Tahan dulu diriku, aku ingin melihatnya. Biarkan jiwa dan ragaku menyatu untuk saat ini. Aku tidak perduli yang ada di belakangku lagi, sekarang saatnya aku untuk ke depan, mendapatkan jawaban atas penantianku. Harapan kosong yang mungkin berisi.

_One more time, one more time._

_Each day I will be rolling one more time. _

Sekali lagi, satu putaran lagi. Hari itu aku akan berputar untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekali lagi akan kujalani hidup terakhirku. Biarlah masa depan yang kulihat menjadi hal terakhir yang dapat membuatku sadar. Sadar bahwa harapan kosongku memiliki isi.

_So she says, so she says. _

_As she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words!_

Aku melihatnya, sudah kulihat. Kenyataan memang tidak selalu manis. Harapan kosongku tetap menjadi kosong tak berisi. Aku mulai sadar, tawa akan kebencian mereka tetap menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua dan jalan terus. Masih ada sisa-sisa kehancuran duluku, dan pengaruhnya menghancurkan juga masa depanku. Pada akhirnya impian buta yang ibu tanamkan padaku membawaku pada kehancuran. Masa lalu memperngaruhi masa depan, untuk kasusku.

_Are you ready yet? I'm ready now. _

_You must be so sick and tired of this. _

Dengan suara lembut, Dia berkata lagi, "Kau sudah siap, nak?" "Siap." kehidupanku sebagai Sakura Haruno telah habis, aku telah melihat masa depanku. Kehancuran. Putaran hidup yang dulu kujalani sekarang telah berakhir. Ujungnya sudah hancur menjadi serpihan kristal kehancuran. Mereka bilang, aku tidak memiliki masa depan lagi. "Kau sudah lelah bukan?" ya, aku lelah, waktuku sudah habis, masa depanku tidak ada lagi, putaranku berakhir sampai disini. Kupejamkan bola mata Emerald milikMu yang Kau berikan padaKu. Kukembalikan semuanya.

_So I'm stop my breathing, just now. _

Napasku kuhentikan, putaranku kuakhiri, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap menjalankannya lagi sekarang. Sesaat kusadari, dengan berhentinya diriku, kebencian mereka terhadapku telah berhenti juga, reaksi berantai 'kah ini? Biarlah itu menjadi cerita lain. Akan kuulangi semuanya dari awal pada kehidupan yang lain. Terima kasih atas hidupnya, Tuhan.

**FIN **

~~xxXxx~~

Note:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku, Rolling Girl. Lirik Inggrisnya diambil dari sebuah video di Youtube.

Inti cerita ini sebenarnya tentang perasaan Sakura terhadap hidupnya. Masalah demi masalah yang dia putuskan untuk hiraukan ternyata menjadi penghancur masa depannya. Saat terakhir dia melihat masa depannya yang dia kira masih ada harapan, dia sadar bahwa kejadian masa lalunya menghancurkan dirinya secara tidak langsung. Setelah dia mengetahui masa depannya yang tidak ada harapan, dia memutuskan untukmengembalikan semua yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, ya, dia bunuh diri. Ini bukan sepenuhnya tentang kesehariannya di Konoha Gakuen, lebih tepatnya bagaimana rasanya hidup didalam kesehariannya yang kacau balau penuh masalah dan kegalauan. Agak kurang tahu tentang arti asli lagu Rolling Girl tapi semoga saja sama, atau paling tidak mirip.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang bisa dimengerti, kesalahan penuturan dan penulisan kata, pengartian lirik yang salah. Mohon maaf.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
